


Hammy has a nightmare :(

by Hammycandy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Nightmare, Nightmares, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammycandy/pseuds/Hammycandy
Summary: Please leave Kudos and comments!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 29





	Hammy has a nightmare :(

Hamilton started shaking in his sleep. Tears were coming out of his eyes. Thomas took notice. "Hammy?" Thomas asked while shaking Alexander. Alexander woke in a cold sweat "MOM!" Alexander yelled while sitting up quickly, panting. "Lex, baby it was just a dream." Thomas said soothingly. "Tommy..." "I saw her.." Alexander said through sobs. Thomas grabbed Alexander and put him on his lap. "Alexander? Are you alright?" Thomas asked. "I saw her... I saw my mother..." Alexander said, sobbing. "Shhh.. It was just a dream, baby." Thomas said, hushing him. 

"Okay." Thomas said. "Tommy... I miss her.." Alexander said, calming down. "I know, baby.." Thomas said. Alexander grabbed Thomas's shirt tighter. "How about we go get some Mcdonalds?" Thomas asked. "Hm..Can we hug a little longer?" Alexander asked, rubbing his eyes. "Of course, baby." Thomas said soothingly. Alexander started to fall back asleep. Thomas was rubbing Alexander's back soothingly. "Thomas I don't wanna go back to work tomorrow.." Alexander said, yawning. "Sure baby, I'll call Washington and ask if we can take the day off." Thomas said. "Thank you." Alexander said, while Thomas grabbed his phone. Thomas dialed Washington's number, "Heyy, Washington. Can I and Alexander take the day off tomorrow?" Thomas asked. "Great!" Thomas exclaimed, hanging up the phone. "He said yes, baby." Thomas said to Alexander.

"Yay." Alexander said, yawning. "Goodnight, Tommy." Alexander said, drowsy. "Of course, goodnight baby." Thomas said, while Alexander fell asleep in Thomas's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
